Perfection
by MichiganStarKid16
Summary: I Lacy Mitchell, American witch, fourth year, and computer geek, know too much for my own good. This is the story of the summer I was sent to England for ACCIDENTALLY burning down the greatest wizarding school in America. Great punishment by the way, mom and dad . What will I do to achieve perfection? I don't know. I'm telling this story as it's happening.


1)

**A/N: I may or may not finish this story, but for now. I'm not finishing it. Enjoy.**

I, Lacy Mitchell, am everything but perfect. I may have accidentally burned down the greatest wizarding school in America. And I may be better with technology than most of the wizarding world. But I'm not even close to being amazing.

Now my parents are sending me to England. Not that I was kicked out of the country or anything. But they're sending me there for the summer. To live with a wizarding family I don't know. This should be great …

* * *

Okay, I'm sitting in a taxi, going to an address I have no idea how to say. Grimy something. Anyway! I have decided to ruin this tea drinking weirdoes' day. I look as American as possible now, hopefully. I put a purple streak in my light brown hair, I'm wearing my skinny jeans, and a shirt with the American flag on it. Let's hope they hate me.

I climbed out of the taxi, paid the cabbie and looked at the paper I had in my hand. Until then I didn't realize how much of a dork I look like. I was carrying my suitcase, my laptop, my IPad, my IPod was in my pocket, and my cellphone in the other. A wizard shouldn't have known how to work any of that stuff. But here I was, Lacy, the only girl in the wizarding world who used technology.

I looked back down at the note with the address on it.

12 Grimmauld Place, London England.

I looked up at the house… it was so… puny. Ever so slowly I walked up to the door and knocked.

A very pretty redhead who looked around thirty opened the door. She saw me and smiled.

"You must be Lacy! Oh thank merlin you made it! I was beginning to worry… please, please, come in!" She turned around and walked down a very narrow hall, I followed. It was dark and scary, but it had a happy vibe at the same time, like my grandma's house!

"HARRYYY!" The woman shouted up the stairs, "LACY IS HERE!"

"Lacy?"

A little girl ran in from one of the rooms and ran to the woman, she looked about three, and her curly red hair bounced as she ran. She hid behind her mom, hugging her leg.

"Lacy?" she said again.

"I'm Lacy," I said crouching down, "what's your name?"

"Lily!" she said hiding behind her mother's leg again.

Her mother laughed, "HARRY!" she shouted up the stairs again, but instead of Harry, three boys ran down the stairs instead. One looked about six, one about four, and the oldest looked around nine. The six-year-old looked a little familiar... I just couldn't put my finger on it though...

"Oh, Lacy," the woman said, "These are my sons, James," the oldest boy smiled and waved, "and Albus." The younger boy who looked extremely familiar just waved and said,

"You can call me Al…" he said shyly

"What about the youngest? Is he yours?"

She laughed, "Oh no... Hugo here is-"

"Hey Ginny? Can you help me find a chair for Lacy please?" a woman said as she walked in. "I'm Hermione Weasley," she said shaking my hand, "Hugo is mine." she said with a smile.

"Pleasure!"

"Merlin's beard..." Hermione breathed, "is that an eye pads? "

"Uhmm yeah, It is!"

"Ron won't let me get one, or a computer, or internet for that matter. I've read about them. Would you mind showing me how it works later?"

"Well you need Internet-"

"HARRYYYY!" Ginny shouted up the stairs again, "COME SAY HELLO TO LACY!THEN YOU HAVE TO PICK UP TEDDY!"

Teddy?

"AND BRING RON DOWN WITH YOU!" Hermione shouted from beside me, blowing my eardrum.

"Coming Gin!" a voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

A redhead who looked like he could be Lily's uncle slid down the banister,

And fell flat on his face.

Hermione slapped her forehead with her palm as Hugo came skipping toward him.

"Daddy! Do you need me to kiss the boo-boo?"

I guessed this must be Hermione's husband Ron.

Ron groaned.

"And that children, is how NOT to walk down stairs."

Sliding behind him came a man who looked like an older version of Albus.

He jumped over Ron and took my hand, shaking it fast.

"Hi Lacy, I'm Harry Potter."

My jaw dropped... No duh! The boy who lived... That's why I thought he looked familiar. Wait I'm spending the summer with THE Harry Potter... One of the greatest aurors ever! All those muggle books and movies! That entire fandom! That musical!

And then I remembered the ministry.

"Miss Lacy Mitchell..."

"Yes?"

"Is it true you chose to use this 'In-tar-net'?"

"Ye-Yes."

"Do you solemnly swear that any references to the wizarding world you see, hear, or feel, you will tell no other living wizard?"

"I solemnly swear."

"And you will never show any knowledge to the Harry Potter books, movies, websites, or merchandise to another wizard?"

"Yes."

"You are not allowed to mention the Harry Potter story shown in muggle form, to any witch or wizard, for as long as you shall live... You are now under law.

You're free to go."

I snapped out of my flashback, Harry still shaking my hand smiling.

"So," Harry started "how old are you? "

"Uhm," I said still kinda speechless. "oh! I'm fourteen!"

"Great! I have a godson your age! Which reminds me... I'LL BE BACK FAMILY!" he shouted.

There was a crack as he dissaperated.

Who sees there godson everyday?

"Come along Lacy, I'll take you to your room." Ginny said patting my shoulder. Lily following behind.

She walked up the stairs, I followed. She led me into a medium sized room with one bed by the window, and a desk facing the opposite wall. The room was grey and the drapes looked really old, but it was quaint nonetheless.

Ginny set my suitcase on the ground and started unpacking. Lily jumped up on the bed and swung her feet.

"Mrs. Potter-"

"Please, call me Ginny," she said folding my jeans into my dresser.

"Ginny," I started, "would you like some help?"

"Aw, no... This stuff is kinda special to Harry..."

Sirius...

"What's that?" Lily asked pointing at my IPod. I looked and took it out of my pocket. I walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"It's called an iPod," I said unlocking it, Lily smiled, her eyes widening, I pressed Glow Doodle and handed it to Lily. She ran her finger across the screen, eyes widening as the light followed her finger. I got up, took my laptop out of my bag and set it on the desk. I turned it on.

"Ginny? Do you have Internet?"

"In-tar-net?"

"Do you mind if I set some up?"

"As long as it doesn't kill you..."

I got to work setting up the Internet. Ginny still folding my clothes and putting them away, and Lily sitting on the bed squealing with joy.

Hermione walked in and saw what I was doing. I invited her to come and help me. Her facial expression the exact same as Lily's.

As soon as I got it set up, I told Hermione how to work it, I took her to and told her not to buy anything unless she was planning on reimbursing me.

"Lacy?"

"Yeah?" I turned to Ginny.

She was holding my stuffed teddy bear, smiling. I felt my face getting redder. She handed it to me.

"Don't be embarrassed," she whispered, "Teddy still sleeps with one too."

I smiled as I set my teddy on the bed.

Crack!

"I'M BACK FAMILY!"

Lily jumped off the bed, walked over to me, handed me my iPod, then took my hand and dragged me out of the room shouting,

"TEDDY! TEDDY IS HERE!"

She flew down the stairs still grasping my hand. When we got to the bottom she let go and ran to a boy my age already being hugged by Albus, James, Hugo, and another girl Albus' age.

Harry looked over at confused little me and motioned for me to come over.

These people are actually pretty cool.

Harry put his arm over my shoulder.

He looks nothing like his actor...

"Teddy?"

The boy looked over. He was way taller than me, and he had bright turquoise hair. I suppose thats why my purple hair didn't bother them.

"Teddy," Harry said, "This is Lacy Mitchell, Lacy this is Teddy Lupin."

Oh. My. Wizard. God. Lupin's kid.

I smiled trying to hide my shock. The movie came out last year. Why didn't I know that? I cannot let any of these people know that millions of muggles think they're fictional characters. I knew it was Teddy Lupin, what's-her-face said the battle of Hogwarts took place in 1998 it's freaking 2012!

"Hai Lacy!" Teddy said his hair turning the same brown color as mine.

I smiled bigger.

"Uhhhh Lacy?" Hermione said walking down the stairs.

Harry let go of my shoulder

"Yeah?" I said.

"What is a... Skype?"

"Oh!" I ran up the stairs to my computer.

My muggle friend Angelina was trying to Skype me. She was the only one of my muggle friends who knew I was a wizard. The only problem, she was obsessed with the muggle version of Harry Potter... I cannot let them know!

"Hello...?"

"LACY OH MY GOD! You have Internet! Yeah! We can still practice for the dance recital! Wait! I wanna meet someone from the wizarding family!"

"Agh! Angie! Slow down!"

"Wizarding family first!"

Shoot.

Just then, perfect timing, Teddy walked by with Lily on his shoulders. I ran out of the view of the webcam.

"Teddy! Thank God! I need you to do me a favor!"

"Anything!" he said turning his hair the same color as Lily's. She giggled.

"Okay I need you to say hi to my friend. But whatever you do PLEASE don't tell her your last names!"

"Uhm okay..." he said, "got that Lil?" he poked her belly.

"No last names!"

I motioned for them to come into the view of the webcam.

"Angie, this is Teddy and Lily!" I said nervously

...

Teddy must have seen how nervous I was because he kept his mouth shut. Lily on the other hand...

"Teddy! Why is that girl trapped in a box? Is she okay? DADDY! LACY HAS A GIRL TRAPED IN A BOX!"

"Hi to you too..." Angie said.

I poked Teddy. He got the message and walked out of view. Relief spread across my face.

Thanks, I mouthed to Teddy.

"No problem." He smiled. His smile made me feel fuzzy.

"LACY!"

I turned back to Angelina.

"What?" I said.

"He's cute."

"Shut up Angie!"

She smiled.

"Oop? What? Okay! Coming!" I faked.

"It's dinner time! I got to go Angie! Loveyadontkillyourselfbye!"

I closed my laptop. I walked out of my room going to find Teddy.

He was in his room unpacking, Lily was sitting on his bed like she was on mine.

"knock knock" I said.

Teddy looked up, "Hey! What's up?"

"Do you need help unpacking?"

"Uhh well that depends..." he said holding up a really wrinkled plaid shirt, "can you fold shirts?"

I took the shirt from him, folded it, and gave it back.

"Haha thanks." he said, "So, who's Angie?"

I picked up another shirt from his suitcase and folded it.

"Angie is my muggle friend. She can be... Interesting."

"She know you're a wizard?"

"Yeah. She stole my letter when it came, so I guess there wasn't any avoiding telling her." I picked up another t-shirt.

He laughed, it was contagious. "Sounds like someone I know... Lily?" he turned his head toward her. She laughed and hid her head.

I picked up the last shirt to fold it. He gasped and picked something up from under it. He put it under his covers. Then whirled around and smiled.

"You didn't see anything."

"Teddy!" Lily said as she picked up what Teddy put under the covers, "You almost suffocated Teddy!"

She held out a stuffed teddy Bear. Teddy's face glowed red.

"Uhm, that's not mine..." he said.

I giggled "It's okay... I have one too...

He smiled.

I made him smile!

"DINNER!" came a voice from downstairs.

"Race you down! " Teddy said as he put Lily on his shoulders again.

"Bring it on!" I shouted, halfway down the hall.


End file.
